Don't Look Up
by Sei Honou
Summary: Now... What do you think happens when there are THREE people standing under mistletoe? Takes place in "The Gift" timeline.


Tekken5:DRfic

Disclaimer: The whole world knows...

A Note from the Author: For those who have read **The Gift** series, you can follow this little piece. This takes place at Christmas, when Lilian was 15. I just own the four children of our favorite Tekken fighters. You'll meet them later on.

**Edited o8/12/o9**

* * *

**Don't Look Up**

Three teenagers were walking back to the condominium where their parents were waiting. It was Christmas Eve, and snow was everywhere. A thick white blanket made their way back to their place almost impossible.

"Minnie, hurry up," the tall and blond teenage boy said, irritation in his voice. He spoke with a British accent that matched his charming personality.

"Kevin, I'm tired! I don't want to walk anymore!" the girl with hair as pale as the snow protested. She plopped down on the snowy ground and sighed. The blond spoke again.

"Minnie, stand up, or I swear to..."

"But Kevin!..." she cut him off and pouted. "Like what I said, I'm tired! Why did I even agree on going with you two?!"

The blond rubbed his temples and sighed. Their other companion, the dark-haired and mysterious Kazama, just had his arms crossed while looking at the condominium that wasn't far away anymore.

"It was Aunt Lili's idea that you come. Besides, you aren't even carrying anything!" The blond named Kevin raged at his childhood friend, a princess just like her mother.

"But I didn't know that the convenience store was _that _far!" Lilian went on with her tantrums. Kevin sighed. "Minnie, this doesn't make any sense..."

"Kevin?" And the blue-eyed teen looked at Lilian. She had her arms stretched out.

"What is it now, Minnie?"

She warmly smiled at him. "Carry me."

He couldn't believe his ears. "Minnie! You're fifteen years old, for pity's sake!"

"And so?! What does my age have to do with you carrying me?!" Lilian cried. He replied with a quick and heavy "You're acting like a child!"

"So what?!" she shot back, her voice rising as she stood up from the snowy ground.

"Why don't you just grow up?!" the blond teen shouted at her, to which she shouted back with equal audibility. "I _AM_ grown up!"

"You're immature!" he quipped as he walked back to the condominium. Lilian stuck her tongue out at Kevin and screamed, "Monkey-face!"

"Barbie doll!" he shot back harshly. He knew that his childhood friend hated that calling. She increased her pace just to reach her childhood friend again. Lilian and Kevin went on with the bickering. The enigmatic Yuu Kazama just felt his eye twitch, then he lost it. His patience. "WILL YOU GUYS CUT IT OUT?!"

Letting everything out made him feel better, but as soon as Yuu calmed down, a snow ball hit his face. Kevin laughed wildly, clutching his stomach. "Got you, Pingu!"

Lilian was trying to stifle her laughter, placing her hands over her mouth. Yuu stood there, bits of snow sticking on his face. Kevin didn't like that look.

"Uh-oh... Come on, Minnie!" he quickly grabbed Lilian's wrist and ran to the condominium. Yuu's eye just twitched again, then he ran after Kevin and Lilian.

"Dammit, Kevin!"

- -

"Oh, welcome back, you two," a much older Lili said as she opened the door and saw Kevin and her daughter, panting. She only noticed the two of them and one was missing. "Where's Yuu?"

Kevin shoved Lilian inside their condominium unit. "Dammit, Yuu's here!"

Lilian snatched her wrist back from Kevin, her hair caught between them. "Ow! Kevin!" The two of them went into hiding, not wanting to face the wrath of their Kazama friend. Yuu made it back to the condominium, calm and composed as always. "Hello, Aunt Lili."

"Hello, Yuu," Lili smiled at the young Kazama. He was blinded. Lilian had the same radiance as her mother. "What just happened? Why was Kevin and Lilian hiding from you?"

"Kevin threw a snow ball at me," he replied, touching his cold cheek. "Oh. I see... Are you all right?" she asked him.

"Yes, Aunt Lili. We bought what you needed," Yuu handed to Lili a plastic bag with cans of cream and milk.

"Thank you, Yuu. Does Kevin have the..."

Yuu took off his sweater and scarf and hung it on the coat stand. "I'll get it from him."

"Why, thank you again, Yuu!"

The young Kazama made his way upstairs. _"Dammit, Kevin..."_

- -

At the kitchen, the mothers were preparing food for the gathering tonight. Lili placed the cake in the oven. "Xiao, you're so lucky to have such an obedient son. Yuu is such a sweet child."

A much older Xiaoyu smiled as she switched the gas range open. "He takes after his father," As she looked up from the heated pot, she looked around the condominium unit. "Where is my Yuu?"

"He went upstairs to get the cheese and butter from Kevin," Lili replied. The kitchen was bustling with energy. There was a knock on the front door. A much older Steve put down his PSP and stood up from the sofa. "I'll get it."

When Steve opened the door, there was a much older Julia, King and their little Yoko. "Merry Christmas, Steve!" Julia was carrying a box, and King was carrying a bottle of wine. Yoko had her pink back pack hanging on her shoulder.

"Come on in, guys!" Steve ushered their guests inside the unit. It was fully decorated with tons of Christmas décor, from stars to tinsel to the tree. Every corner of the unit was decorated.

Julia hung her coat on the coat stand. "So, still waiting for the others?"

Lili sat down comfortably beside her husband on the sofa. "Yes. Christie went to pick up Asuka, and the others won't be coming soon," she called the teen behind Julia. "Come here, Yoko. Give your aunt a kiss."

Yoko obediently went to Lili's side and kissed her aunt. The blond lady sighed. "If only Lilian was as obedient as these kids."

Steve plopped down on the sofa and got his PSP again. "Minnie takes after her father. As stubborn as a bull."

Right after that comment, Hwoarang launched a throw pillow in the air and landed straight on Steve's face.

"Oh, right. The kids are upstairs, Yoko. Go join them!"

"Okay, Aunt Lili," the petite girl said quietly as she soundlessly went upstairs.

- -

Upstairs, Kevin and Yuu were wrestling on the floor while Lilian was on the bed, listening to her iPod as if she wasn't seeing what was happening between her two childhood friends. Kevin bit Yuu's hand and grunted, "Say uncle, Pingu!"

As his counter, Yuu kicked Kevin's gut. "Make me."

The two rough teens were rolling on the floor, cursing and kicking each other. Lilian was humming "I Still Believe". The two grown boys went on with the wrestling until they saw two slim legs and cream-colored boots. Yuu stood up quickly, and Kevin accidentally rolled under Yoko. "Wow... I didn't know you had such a nice ass, Yoko."

Yoko went red at what Kevin said.

"KEVIN!"

- -

Moments later, Yoko was crying in Lilian's arm while Kevin was rubbing his swollen cheek. "I didn't mean to do it..." he muttered.

"Shut up, pervert," Lilian said severely as she stomped on Kevin's foot once more. Yuu got the plastic bag of cheese and butter lying on the ground. "I'm going down."

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead, Pingu," Kevin waved bye to his buddy. Lilian raised an eyebrow at the blond. "You liked what you saw, pervert?"

"Look, it was an accident! I didn't mean to do it!" he said defensively, to which the platinum blond girl rolled her eyes and replied, "Oh, go tell that to Santa Claus!"

Lilian and Yoko sat down on the bed. "You okay now, Yoko?"

Yoko sniffed and wiped her nose with her hand. "Y-Yeah..."

Kevin bent down on his knee and held Yoko's hand. "Sorry 'bout that, Yoko..."

"S'okay... Oh, by the way, I got gifts for you guys," the brunette said. Yoko got her back pack and opened it, taking out two medium-sized boxes wrapped in pink and blue gift wrappers. She gave the blue one to Kevin, and the pink one to Lilian. "I know it's not yet Christmas, but why don't you guys open it now?"

"Thanks a bunch, Yoko!" Kevin said as he tore on the bright blue wrapper. Lilian smiled as she slowly and carefully ripped the pink wrapper.

"Oh wow! This is just what I needed, Yoko! Thanks a million!" Kevin exclaimed as he hugged the brunette. "Wait 'till dad sees this!" he ran down the stairs, ecstatic.

"What did you get him, Yoko?" Lilian asked as she was about to open her box. Yoko replied with a smile. "A set of black wrist bands. Come on, Lilian! See what I got for you!"

"Okay!" And Lilian opened her box. She couldn't believe her eyes,

"My gosh, you got this for me, Yoko?! Thank you so much!" Lilian hugged her friend tightly. Yoko hugged her back. "You're welcome, Lilian."

Inside the box was a bottle of perfume, Lilian's favorite scent, Vanilla Champagne. Along with that perfume was a stick of their favorite lip gloss. Yoko smiled. "What are friends for, right?"

- -

Downstairs, Lilian was greeted by her favorite godfather, an even older Paul Phoenix. She jumped into her godfather's arms. "Uncle Paul!"

"Ough! You're all grown up now!" Paul exclaimed as he held his pretty godchild in his arms. "How are you, Missy?"

"I'm okay! How are you?" Lilian replied eagerly. "Oh, hi, Uncle Marshall!"

Lili smiled as she looked at the condominium unit. "Almost everyone's here..."

Paul gave the pink paper bag he was carrying to Lilian. "Here you go, Missy! That's my gift for you!"

Lilian smiled as she hugged her godfather even tighter. "Thank you, Uncle Paul!"

And at 9 O'Clock in the evening, everyone in the Iron Fist Tournament 5 was there in the unit.

"Oi, Lili!" a much older Asuka said as she gave Lili a slap on her back. "Ah, Suki! You're here!" Lili said as she playfully punched Asuka's arm.

"Yeah! I brought some taiyaki, too!" the Japanese lady said with a wide grin on her face. Lili sighed. "Sweets again? Suki, why on earth..."

Asuka just brushed away Lili's rant. "Anyway, where's Minnie and Fox-boy?"

"I think they're at the living room, with their fathers. Shouldn't you be looking for your nephew?"

Asuka huffed. "Yuuki Kazama is hard-headed like his father."

"Yuu is still your nephew, Suki," Lili corrected her friend. Asuka was obviously upset because her young nephew took after his father awfully.

"Yeah. Can you tell him that I'm his Aunt? That boy is so sweet to know who I am," Asuka said, a sarcastic smile plastered on her face. Christie just took the box of taiyakifrom Asuka and made her sit down. "Suki, let's heat up this treat you brought, okay?"

And Asuka just looked at the box of taiyaki as Christie popped it in the microwave. "...Whatever..."

- -

Kevin and Lilian were standing in front of the Christmas tree, looking at all the gifts under it. She bent down and looked at all the gifts. "Wow... Look at all of that!"

Kevin just watched Lilian as she poked every colorful box under their decorated tree. "Remember? Dad and their whole group had this little exchange-gift-raffle-thing?"

Lilian nodded. "Kevin, I'll give you your gift later, okay?" She caught Kevin off guard. He was kind of surprised. "What? You got me a present?"

"Yeah! Not only you, though. I got one for Yoko and Yuu, too!"

"Uh, yeah. Of course not just me!" he corrected himself, also mentally slapping himself.

And there was silence between the two.

"_Should I tell her? Darn it, why am I even thinking of telling her?! I'm nuts! I'm crazy! I'm insane! I've lost my mind!"_

Kevin sighed at that thought. To him, Lilian was his little sister, though she's older. But what was this feeling haunting him now? He didn't like this feeling...

And this feeling seems to grow stronger...

"_When I'm with Minnie..."_

"Kevin! Look at this! Hey!" Lilian softly shook Kevin back to his senses. "Huh? What is it, Minnie?"

"Your grandmother got you something!" she exclaimed proudly. She knew that Kevin adored his grandmother more than anyone else. That's what she knew, though.

"What? My grandmother? Which one?" she forgot that he had two grandmothers, but she meant _his_ grandmother, his father's mother. "Miss Nina!"

And after hearing that it came from her icy cold grandmother, he was eager to know what the present was. "What?! Where is it?! Gimme!"

Lilian refused to give the gift to Kevin. "Uh-uh! It isn't Christmas yet!" and with that, she stuck her tongue at him.

"Minnie! Give it to me!" he raged again. He knew that it was the start of another banter.

"No way!"

"Minnie!" Kevin intended to trap Lilian against a wall, but he received this death glare from Hwoarang. Kevin knew what the old man wanted to say.

"_Look, but don't touch."_

And Kevin just let her go. _"Daddy's girl..."_

- -

Meanwhile, Lilian was looking for Yoko, until she bumped onto someone...

**WHAM!**

"~Oww!" she exclaimed as she held her head. Whoever she bumped onto, they collided with so much force that they were both pushed down. "Ah! Yuu!"

It was Yuu. He promptly stood up. He got her hand and pulled her up, but when she was on her feet again, she snatched her hand from Yuu.

"Th-Thank you..." she uttered softly. She proceeded to leave.

Lilian never really liked Yuu. He was all dark and mysterious. He also had that same tattoo as his father's. And yet, Yuu was very fond of her. He had an instant liking towards Lilian. As for her, she considered Yuu her friend, even though she kept her distance from him.

Without thinking twice, Yuu held Lilian's hand before she could get away. "Lilian... Why do you run away from me?"

"Please let go of me."

"Not until you answer my question."

"Yuu, please... Just let me go."

Kevin arrived to witness the whole scene. "Hey, Pingu! Let go of Minnie. NOW."

Yuu raised an eyebrow. "And if I don't?"

The blond smirked. "Get ready to taste a piece of hell," He stepped in between Yuu and Lilian, forcing Yuu to let go of Lilian's hand. "I think you should know that Minnie doesn't like you."

"Are you implying that she likes you, _Kitsune_?" Yuu asked his _friend _severely. Lilian only looked at the two guys. "Um, guys..."

"Look, _Pingu_, if you don't want any trouble, stay away from Minnie," Kevin asserted firmly, but Yuu wasn't fazed. "Why should I, _Kitsune_?"

Now, Lilian was scared. "Guys..."

"Just stay away from her. You frighten her," Kevin stated simply. Their princess looked up.

Yuu turned to Lilian. "Is that true, Lilian?"

Silence engulfed the three of them. Until someone came and decided to break it...

"Ahem..."

Instantly, the three teens looked at who called them. It was Lei Wulong. "Uncle Lei?"

Lili came from behind Lei and looked at the three teens. She pointed up.

"What?"

Hwoarang had his daddy radar turned on and felt an awful signal. He came and shouted, "Don't look up!"

- -

But the three teens looked up. And much to their shock and dismay, the three of them were standing under a wreath of mistletoe.

Kevin looked at the wreath with disbelief. "What the fook?!"

Yuu couldn't help but let his mouth hang open. "Great mother of father..."

And Lilian was staring in shock. "Whaaat?!"

Lili looked at the wreath and smiled. "Well, you know the tradition."

Lei continued to expound. "Those standing under mistletoe should kiss."

The three teens couldn't believe what they just heard. "KISS?!"

The white queen nodded. "Yes. You have to kiss."

"Wait, does that mean I have to kiss PINGU?!" Kevin exclaimed, obviously disgusted. Yuu backed away from Kevin, feelings mirrored. "No freaking way."

The two guys looked at each other with disgust and dislike. Then again, they remembered that they weren't not the only ones under the wreath. Kevin placed his hands behind his head and had a big grin on his face. "Well, at least I get to kiss Minnie!"

Yuu nodded in agreement.

Just then, Hwoarang charged at them. "HOLD IT!"

"D-Daddy?" Lilian uttered, surprised as her father took her into his arms and firmly stated, "NO ONE KISSES MY DAUGHTER!"

The two male teens looked at Lilian, safe in her father's arms. Their uncle was too protective. "You two go ahead and kiss! But NO ONE touches my daughter!"

The blond stuck his tongue out. "There is NO WAY I'm losing my first kiss to a _guy_!"

The young Kazama just crossed his arms and looked away. "Same here."

"What's going on?" Christie asked as she analyzed the scene. "Oh, look! Mistletoe!"

"Nice one, Mom." Kevin said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hwoarang is breaking the tradition!"

"NO ONE kisses my daughter!"

Christie placed her hands on her hips. "Well, Hwoarang... You can't just break the tradition."

"No one kisses my daughter! I said it a thousand times!"

"Actually, Uncle Hwoa, you just said it three times," Kevin said pointedly. Lilian tried to wriggle away from her father's protective grip. "Daddy, it's okay! It's just a kiss!"

"No! When I say that no one kisses my daughter, NO ONE kisses my daughter!" Hwoarang steeled himself. His daughter looked at him. "But you can't break the tradition, Daddy..."

"I won't break it! But NO ONE kisses my little princess!"

Lilian groaned.

- -

"Now who said I was going to break the tradition?!" Hwoarang said triumphantly. Kevin was crying onto his mother's lap. And Yuu locked himself up in the closet.

"NOOO! I lost my first kiss to the father of the girl I love!" Kevin bawled as Christie rubbed his back. "I am indifferent to your suffering, son," Steve said as he went on playing with his PSP.

Meanwhile, Xiaoyu was pleading to her son to get out of the closet. She could hear her son say "Uncle Kiss" repeatedly.

In the living room, Hwoarang had a smirk on his face. "That wasn't very nice of you to do, Hwoarang," Lili said as she handed her husband a cup of hot chocolate.

"Ha! I really got those twerps, right?! As if I would allow them to lay a hand on my little princess!"

- -

"3... 2... 1! MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

And the clock struck twelve. Everyone began opening presents! Finally, Kevin stopped bawling, and Yuu got out of the closet.

"Merry Christmas, Yoko!" Lilian greeted her friend as they hugged each other. "Here! This is for you!"

Yoko got the slim box from Lilian and gently ripped the peach-colored Japanese paper Lilian used as a gift wrapper. Yoko couldn't help but smile as she saw her present from Lilian. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" It was a necklace with a dream catcher pendant. Yoko put it on immediately and hugged Lilian. "Thank you, thank you, Lilian!"

"You're welcome, Yoko! What are friends for, right?"

- -

Kevin and Yuu met eye to eye again, both holding a gift behind them.

"Well... Merry Christmas, Pingu," Kevin handed to Yuu a box covered in purple art paper.

"Thanks, Kevin. Merry Christmas," Yuu took the gift from Kevin and gave him a similar sized box covered in black art paper.

Both boys looked at the boxes, then they looked at each other, and they ripped the wrappers at the same time. Both were surprised when they saw their presents.

"...Nice one, Pingu."

"Yeah... Nice one, Kevin."

Kevin took out the figurine that Yuu gave him. It was a fox figurine. "I thought that the figurine suits you. You're Kevin Fox, after all."

And Yuu took out the figurine that Kevin gave him. It was a purple penguin figurine. "Looks like we had the same thoughts in our head, Pingu."

The both of them laughed, then they saw Lilian and Yoko approaching them. "Merry Christmas, you guys!" the blond princess exclaimed as she hugged both guys. "Here you go, you guys! This is for you, Kevin!" Lilian handed Kevin a blue paper bag. "And this is for you, Yuu!" she gave Yuu a red paper bag.

"Merry Christmas, Yuu!" Yoko said as she gave him a box wrapped in a red gift wrapper.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for?! Open it!" Lilian insisted.

"Oh, right! Come on, Pingu!" The two guys opened their paper bags and pulled out their gifts from Lilian.

"Did... Did you make this yourself, Minnie?"

Lilian smiled. "Yeah! I did it when I had some free time! Do you guys like it?"

"I love it! It's so cool!" Kevin exclaimed as he wrapped the blue scarf around his neck, then he took Lilian in his arms, hugging her. "Thank you, Minnie!"

While he thought the others weren't looking, he gave his princess a kiss on her forehead. Hwoarang was stomping towards Kevin. "KEVIN FOX, I SAW WHAT YOU JUST DID!"

And Kevin went as white as snow when he heard that voice. "Holy sheet of paper!" He let go of Lilian and ran for his life.

"Get your ass back here, you juvenile delinquent! You son of my best friend!" Hwoarang ran after Kevin. His form was already frightening, and he had a baseball bat in his hands care of his friend Kazama Jin.

"NO! Uncle Hwoa, no!" The other three teens just watched as Kevin zipped upstairs. Yuu just shrugged and pulled out the red scarf from the paper bag.

"Thank you, Lilian," he said with his air of maturity. Lilian smiled at him.

"No problem, Yuu!"

Yuu then opened Yoko's present for him. It was a stopwatch for when he jogs. "Thanks, Yoko. I appreciate it."

"It's okay, Yuu! What are friends for?" the brunette replied with a warm smile.

For once, Yuu Kazama smiled. "Friends..."

- -

The party ended at 3 O'Clock in the morning. That was one hell of a party. Lili and Hwoarang had to stay to clean up the condominium unit. Steve and Christie said that they would help, and so did Xiaoyu, Julia and King.

"Well... That was the best Christmas party ever!" the Korean exclaimed. A pillow came flying at him. "Shut your mouth, Hwoarang. The kids are sleeping," Steve said as he pointed to the sofa.

The four teens were asleep on the sofa. Lilian's head laid on Kevin's shoulder as Yuu's head fell on Lilian's shoulder, and Yoko's head leaning on Yuu's shoulder. They all held hands as they toppled over each other and cascaded on the sofa.

"That's cute..." Julia said with a smile. Steve went to the closet and got the camera. "Let's snap this scene, okay?"

**CLICK!**

The four teens were still asleep, unaware of what happened. The were oblivious, and it was bliss.

"I wish we were young again..." Lili said wistfully. "There's no need to wish for that, Lili," Christie said as she held her friend's hands. "Because even if we were young or old..."

"We'll all still be friends," Xiaoyu stated with a smile.

"Yeah! Friends forever!" Steve said with a smile.

"Come on, guys. We're all more than friends," Hwoarang said. "We're family."

Everyone agreed. They _were _a family.

"And I hope that someday, our children will form a bond even stronger than ours."

Outside, there was light snow fall, and the four teenagers have formed bonds that will be hard to break.

* * *

And for those who just happened to open this story out of curiosity, a bit of explanation:

Lilian is Hwoarang and Lili's daughter. If you read **The Gift**, you'll know who she is.

Kevin is... (Explaining again...) Steve and Christie's son, who is three months younger than Lilian. He has an instant dislike and irritation towards Lilian. (But the truth is, he likes her!) He gives Lilian a pet name, Minnie, meaning Mini-Lili. (It's just like Hwoarang's pet name for Lili, Princess.) _Kitsune _is a nickname given to Kevin by Yuu, meaning _Fox _in Japanese.

Yuu is Jin and Xiaoyu's son, who is the same age as Kevin. He's very fond of Lilian, though she usually keeps her distance from him. Kevin calls him 'Pingu' because he's like a penguin. (Pingu is a children's cartoon about a penguin and his family living the the arctic. No, it's not because Yuu is fat, but it's because his persona is just so icy and cold.)

Yoko is Julia's adopted daughter (_Adopted or adoptive_, it doesn't change the fact that Yoko isn't Julia's flesh and blood child.), and just like her mother, she wants to reforest Arizona. She is a year younger than Lilian.


End file.
